1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer system using software to establish set-up values for a central processing unit (CPU), and more particularly, relates to a computer system and a control method using software program to enable easy establishment of set-up values for a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Related Art
Main boards of computer systems are typically designed to allow compatibility with a variety of different types of central processing units (CPUs). When one CPU is first installed or exchanged for another, set-up values such as operating speed and specification suitable for the CPU must be established before the CPU can be configured.
Generally, a jumper setting unit is used to provide jumper values set by the user for the CPU, when a new CPU is mounted to the main board. The CPU then provides a visual display of the set-up values during an initial POST (power-on self test), and uses the established set-up values of the new CPU for operation. However, the process of establishing jumper values to match the CPU must be conducted during the assembly process of the computer system. Moreover, if the jumper values established do not match the CPU after the computer system has been fully assembled, the computer system must be disassembled to re-establish the set-up values. In either situation, the process is complicated, inconvenient, time-consuming, and particularly overwhelming if the user is not acquainted with computers. The problem is likewise experienced, when an existing CPU is exchanged for an upgraded CPU. If the set-up values are incorrectly established, the CPU will operate irregularly or become damaged.